xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Medals
Medals are new upgrades that can be given to soldiers in XCOM: Enemy Within. XCOM Database Acquisition Medals are unlocked by completing certain criteriaMedal acquisition logic from XGFacility_Barracks class, in XComStrategyGame.upk Game file. XCOM: Enemy Within. 2013. In general, unlocking a medal requires successfully completing a certain type of mission. Once a given medal type is unlocked, additional medals are awarded by completing a specific number of missions after unlock - all mission types count toward the number for additional medals, regardless of what type of mission was required to unlock the medal. Additionally, if a decorated soldier dies, their medals will become available again after twoNumber value from DefaultGameData.ini. Game file. XCOM: Enemy Within. 2013. missions. This number is the same, regardless of the type of medal. Dismissing a soldier results in the permanent loss of their medal(s), therefore it may be preferable to have a decorated soldier die in action rather than dismissing them. Medals can be renamed, have their particular bonuses chosen (a permanent choice between one of two potential powers for each medal type), and be awarded to individual soldiers from the Barracks. Awarding a soldier a medal initiates a brief cutscene showing them in dress uniform with the medal and saluting. Each soldier can only receive one of each medal type. Medal Types There are five different types of Medals, each with specific conditions for unlocking, and a maximum number available. Urban Combat Badge Unlocked by: Completing 2 Alien Abduction missions. Additional: '''2, 5, and 8 missions after unlock (ie, 2 more, 3 more, 3 more). '''Maximum: 4 Combat Bonus: Defender's Medal Unlocked by: Having a soldier die during a mission. (Tutorial unlocks this).According to the logic in XGFacility_Barracks, being critically injured was intended to unlock this medal, but it appears to be bugged. See the article's talk page for details. SHIVs and units under mind-control count for this. Additional: 2 and 5 missions after unlock (ie, 2 more, 3 more). Maximum: 3 Combat Bonus: International Service Cross Unlocked by: Completing missions on three different continents. Additional: 6 missions after unlock. Maximum: 2 Combat Bonus: Council Medal of Honor Unlocked by: Completing three Council Missions, Terror Sites or Covert Operations. Additional: 9 missions after unlock. Maximum: 2 Combat Bonus: Star of Terra Awarded for: Completing the XCOM Base Defense mission. Additional: None. Maximum: 1 Combat Bonus: Notes * The criteria for Defender's Medals has not been completely confirmed. Please review and/or contribute to the article's talk page. * Designating a Psionic soldier with all five medals as The Volunteer grants the "Guardian of Earth" achievement. * The Council Medal of Honor's requirement regarding "no soldier deaths" includes the sacrifice of enemy units under active XCOM control – whether this is via Mind Control or Drone Hack. * Unlike other medals, the will bonus from the International Service Cross does not apply to the Lead By Example upgrade from the Officer Training School. For example, if a squad leader has 132 will (120 will + 12 from the medal), nearby squadmates will only have their will boosted up to 120. Trivia * The Star of Terra is also an award that a Commander Shepard with the 'War Hero' background received in Mass Effect. * The Defender's Medal is in its appearance and awarding criteria a reference to the Purple Heart, which is awarded by the United States for dying or getting injured in combat. Gallery XCOM(EW)_Medals_SoldierSalutes.jpg|A soldier salutes after receiving his first medal. XCOM(EW)_Medals_MECTrooper.jpg|A MEC Trooper with four medals. XCOM(EW)_Medals_AllFive.jpg|A highly decorated soldier with all five medals. XComEW Medals XCOM Database.png|XCOM Database image References Category:XCOM: Enemy Within